Revenge Shows Through
by Mystic Midnight
Summary: Basicly, it's 2005 and Dracula's back but under a new id, and he's looking for revenge. The only problem is Van Helsing's no longer alive. So who do you take it out on? The closest living relative, Van Helsing's great, great, great, great, great granddaug
1. Chapter 1

**All right ya'll this is my first fic so please, be gentle. Constructive criticism is greatly accepted, flams will be shunned. **

**Summary: Basically, most of the main characters are trying to get revenge on someone. Hence the title. Van Helsing's great, great, great, great, great granddaughter, Salena, has tried to live life simply ever since she retired from a secret life with the B.P.R.D., Burial of Paranormal Research and Defense, after a run in with a vampire. (I don't own that. I think the creators of Hell Boy do.) She now lives with her two younger cousins who have nothing better to do then to act like idiots. Well now Dracula's back, and is seeking revenge on Van Helsing. The only problem is it's 2005 and Van Helsing is long gone. So what's a 500 year old, revenge seeking vampire to do? Take it out on the closest relative, that's what. How will Salena be warned? Will she be warned? How is she going to survive this one? WILL SHE SURVIVE THIS ONE? Well let's find out!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that ain't mine. Anything that appears in this fic that is from other movies belongs to the guys who made that movie. SO DON'T SUE ME. Please. **

**Prologue**

"The day was like every other day since we met. Salena was being her humble self, always helping other people and not caring what happened to her in the process. If you ask me, oh by the way, my name's Teresa, she's a bit of a Mary Sue. You know those girls who are the strongest, toughest, smartest, and the list goes on. Even though were "friends" I HATE HER! She's always better than me at EVERYTHING! She has long, muti colored hair. It's got brown, black, red, even a little blonde, and the right level of curls. AND IT'S ALL NATURAL! That's one reason I hate her, but not the main reason. And her eyes, they're a dark, dark hazel that's part brown, blue, and green. Fair tanned skin, and a slender, muscular form. Me I have wavy/curly, blonde hair, and baby blue eyes. I admit I do have some fat on me, but she does to, just not a lot." She pauses a moment before continuing to think.

"Unlike her I have pale skin and freckles. The biggest difference though is our clothes. She looks like an angel since she wears a lot of white shirts and blue jeans. I, on the other hand, wear black. Just and only black. Guess what I am. Duuh! I'm gothic. Haven't you figured that out. Some people never listen."

"Anyway, this time she was risking her life, as usual, to retrieve a nerf foot ball, did you hear me a NERF FOOT BALL, that her cousins had throughn up there! I swear it like she's part animal or something! She got up there in less that ten minutes and has already throughn it back down, and is already back on the ground! Hmmm. Part animal… That gives me an idea. Did I mention I'm studying witchcraft. Yep, and currently have a werewolf on my hands that I can't get rid of. Don't ask. Just a spell gone wrong. At least he does what I tell him to do, but then he comes back. One time I told him to get lost. AND HE DID! He got lost then he came back! I don't know how that's possible but it happened. But you know, I think I've found some use for him. Revenge is sweet!"

**Short I know. But hay it's just the prologue, so don't stop reading yet. You'll be getting some action after the next chap. This and the first chapter are just explaining and putting the story in place. So R&R pleeezzz. puts on puppy face **


	2. They Should Get The Job Done

I would like to thank Corad and Bijoux for the review. And yes I am feeling much better after I found out that he was going to be all right, so hears the next chappy. In this chap we get hear a little about Draculas new id. In the next chapter we get to see what he's been up to. Well here it is, so R&R and enjoy.

Ch.1 

They Should Get The Job Done

"Through it here!" said Stef. She's the one that got the nerf ball stuck in the tree in the first place. She's the youngest of the three cousins. She's 13 years old. The weakest but the loudest. She's 5"3", an inch and half shorter than Salena. She used to have straight, light brown hair, but recently premed it and bleached it. She's thin, with green eyes. Her skin is lighter then Salena's, but darker than Teresa's. She is wearing white shorts and a tank top. You can tell she's the hyper one.

"No way, you'll drop it!" said Kayla. Like Salena, she's athletic. A pitcher to be exact. She is very thin with hardly any muscle, but she through a softball at 80 mph. She has straight, blonde hair that stops at her shoulders. She was wearing tan pants and a blue tank top. She is 14 years old. She's the one that is calm one minute and then could be throughing punches without warning.

"If you get it, don't you be throughin' it up there no more." said Salena. Notice the double negatives in her speech. She has a STRONG southern accent.

"I WON'T. I WON'T. I WON'T. JUST THROUGH THE BALL!" Stef replied. Kayla looked at Salena. Salena gave her a look that said "give her what she asked for."

She through the ball that would have been clocked at 75 mph. Instead of trying to catch it, Stef screamed and scream that would make the deaf cover their ears. She did a superman dive to the right and got grass all over her white tank top. Kayla and Salena looked at each other and just burst out laughing.

Salena's personality is her weakness. She can be hard headed, sarcastic, smart mouthed, and tries to use humor any way possible. She can be serious, but it's very rare. Although it is her weakness it's one of the things that has kept her alive and to survive this long.

Teresa looked on; disgusted with what she saw. She looked at her "friend" with hatred in her eyes.

"I'm going to go now." she said plainly to no one inpiticular. She said it so low that it was quieter then a pin dropping in a crowded room. But it was strange that Salena heard it.

"Aight see ya." Salena said with southern pride.

This didn't surprise Teresa. She knew something Salena didn't know. She knew that Salena's great, great, great, great, great grandfather was a werewolf, so if was no surprise that she had extra sensitive hearing.

Teresa just scoffed at this and went her way.

Salena has no idea what's coming to her. Teresa would use her spells and werewolf as a last resort. So she would call her friend, Vladislaus, Vlad of short, and his small army first. They should get the job done.

Well there it is. The next chapter will be much longer. Also in the next chapter we take a look at Salena's past. Well until next time. Oh and plez review.


	3. Vlad

Well here it is. Chapter 2, or three, or whatever….. I know that "Vlad" might seem OOC, but it's the 21st century! Oh well, now it's time to answer some reviews.

**Corad and Bijoux- Thank you for all your help. I would have never gotten this up without your help. Again and again and again, thank you so much.**

**Meowen- Thanks for reviewing my first fic/story ever. Seriously, this is the first story I have ever wrote! And thank you for the advice, This one should be a little longer.**

HottDarkPrincess- OK OK! I UPDATED, I UPDATED! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! (begs for mercy)

Well here it is, some chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own Vlad or the B.P.R.D.

Vlad

Teresa walked into her lab and headed to the phone. As she walked passed the werewolf lying on the floor, he lifted his head up and waged his tail. "Ah shut up!" Teresa yelled at him. He whimpered with his tail between the legs.

"AHERRA" she cried. With a wave of her hand bottles flung themselves into the walls. Beakers shattered were they stood. The entire lab shaked, rattled, and rolled! "Well….that feels better." she said, satisfied.

Then she continued to the phone hoping it hadn't been destroyed in her out-burst. Thankfully it hadn't been. She picked up the receiver and dialed a familiar number.

"WHAT?" came a cruel, angry voice. "Don't yell at me." she said. "Oh, it's you. Sorry about that. I'm just dealing with…" he had to pause a second. "…a client right now." Said the man on the other end as he looked over at the man that was tied down to a chair, and had ducked tape over his mouth.

Teresa knew what her boyfriend was doing. Vlad usually had to "persuade" his "clients" into a deal. If Vlad gets what he wants they get to walk away with their lives. She could tell this one was being difficult and walking a thin line by the sound of his voice.

"I need a favor from you." Said Teresa. "Listen, now's not a…." "Salena Carrington." Teresa interrupted. Vlad's face went from a pale sickly color to hot red with anger.

He hated Salena even more than Teresa did. It all started about a year ago, when Salena was leading a double life. She was the Salena you see now and a blackops agent. Her secret life consisted of locating and taking down the most wanted people on the planet. You know the criminals that ordinary people don't know exist. Well she was assigned to locate and take down Vlad.

The thing is, that day she was moved to another department. The B.P.R.D., Burial of Paranormal Research and Defense. It dealt with vampires and things like that. Well that's what Vlad was, a vampire. A powerful one at that.

The night Salena went after him she thought she knew everything there is to know about vampires. But this was no ordinary vampire. She had brought all the essentials: stake, garlic, etc.

It was a brutal fight. She had tried everything, stakes, holywater, crucifix, garlic, everything she had and all the legendary weapons but nothing worked. To him she was child's play; a waist of his time. He couldn't be beaten, and he knew it. She knew it.

In the end, her leg was hurt badly and she was down. She struggled to hold on to the three stakes still in her hands. Off to the side she could see his three brides coming after her. She only had one chance. She clutched the stakes and through them one at a time.

God must have wanted her out of there alive because they hit dead center of the bride's hearts. No one could believe what just happened, not even Salena. "NNNOOO!" Vlad screamed as he ran to the now dust of his brides. He turned to face Salena but she was gone.

Salena knew he would come looking for revenge so she retired from her secret life and erased all files of the being apart of that organization. She decided to go back home and live with her parents. She didn't know how to explain to them where she had been and what she had been doing. Or why she was still alive. They had though she was dead this whole time. But she would never have to explain. Vlad had found them and sucked them dry. He didn't stop there. He massacred her whole family. Grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins, everyone. The ones that had survived were the two that were staying with friends that night, Stef and Kayla.

She eventually went back to her normal life. Blue jeans, and all. She missed blue jeans. Well this is what raised Vlad's desire to kill her even more. First her grandfather took everything from him now her. He wanted _revenge._

"What if I could tell you exactly where she is?" Teresa asked, snapping him out of his memories. "I would kiss your feet and call you my queen." He said with haste in his voice. He wouldn't really kiss her feet, he just wanted her to tell as soon as possible. "Get you men together and get ready to go hunting."


	4. Panties and Danger

I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter so I'm a little worried that people could care less about this fic. If ya'll are enjoying this fic, please let me know so I'll keep writing it. If not well I don't want to go there…. Anonymous reviews are accepted as well so come on please review so I will keep writing this.

**Well in this chapter it starts with the three cousins just acting like idiots. I had to bring the humor in somewhere. It was meant to show the relationship between them, and how close they were to each other. Towards the end it will get more serious. I'll probably put the next chapter up immediately after this one due to the ending. So once again R&R and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. So sad.**

Panties and Danger 

Salena and Kayla were still laughing at Stef's grass stained top. They had now come back inside and were sitting on the couch.

"It's not funny!" Stef scolded at them.

This just caused them to laugh harder. She brushed off the loose grass blades that were hanging on for dear life to her shirt. The grass fell to the floor and Stef walked off to the laundry room.

Salena looked at the grass on the floor and shouted to her "You know you're gonna clean that up." Stef just stuck her head out the door and glared at both of them, who were still laughing.

Stef walked back into the laundry room and took off her shirt and through it in the dirty laundry. She started to look for a clean shirt hanging up on the rack.

When she finally found one she liked she put it on and kicked some dirty clothes that were carelessly thrown on the floor. She turned around just as Salena started to walk in.

Salena figured she should make up for what her and Kayla had done. After all they were family. The only thing is she was working for the government so her apologizes are a little twisted. "You want me to show you how to shoot a gun?" she asked. See?

All the anger was instantly forgotten. Stef had waited a long time to hear those words. Her whole life she wanted someone to show her how to shoot a gun. But no one ever would. It was either that she was too young or the fact that she was a girl, but now that she was with Salena, someone who has been around guns for most of her life she would surly teach her.

"REALLY?" Salena nodded her head to say "yes".

Then Stef started freaking out. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" And she kept on until she was aiming at the target, which just happened to be Kayla's Beauty and the Beast panties that she had had ever since she was four.

Try to guess who decided to show up right about that time. "Hey, what are ya sho- AHHHHAA!" It was too late, Stef had already shot ten rounds. None of them hit the target.

"HOLD FIRE! HOLD FIRE!" Kayla screamed as she ran over to her "prized" possession and hugged it. Both Salena and Stef just stared at her. Salena arched one of her eyebrows and Stef stood there with her mouth wide open. A fly could have flown in and out and she wouldn't have noticed.

Salena took the gun from Stef and told them to find a new target while she reloaded the gun. They ran in and found something they agreed on, and came back out side.

"Find something?" Salena asked sitting on the ground and pulling grass out of the ground. She didn't see what the target was they had brought out.

"Yeah, we thought this would be fun to shoot." Kayla shouted.

When she got of the ground she said. "Let me show ya how it's done." She let off five round dead center of the target and stopped immediately after seeing what she was shooting. It was a picture of her! There were five holes were her nose should be.

The two girls fell to the ground laughing. Salena just stood there, stunned at what she had done.

**2 hours later/ 11:00 p.m. **

"I wanna go to Jackson and watch a movie." Kayla suddenly stated. "Now?" Asked Salena, confused because of the time. 

"I wanna see Dark Water." Stef shouted enthusiastically.

"You just turned thirteen and you want to see a PG-13 movie now? You used to hate those movies." Salena accused. Stef just shrugged and made an innocent smile.

"All right. Ya'll get in the truck."

Switch Scenes 

"Everyone choose a weapon!" shouted Vlad.

In stead of Dwergy, this time he had actual people who actually chose to fallow him. In other words devil worshipers with guns.

"I want her brought back here alive! I don't want her to die quickly; it's going to be slow and painful, and it will be me who will have the honor! If you bring her back with even a scratch or a bruise everyone will pay with their necks!" He turned around and looked out a near by window, and said to himself, "She's not getting away this time."

"Sir, we've located her on the GPS. She's headed down I-40 near the exit to Law Road, Lexington, Tennessee." Someone at one of the computer screens informed.

"Good. Go"


	5. Cursed

OK, here's the second part to the last chapter. Once again please review. I need to know people are actually reading this.

**Disclaimer: Own nutin (nothing)  **

Cursed 

"What time is the movie supposed to start?" asked Kayla.

"Well know when we get there." Salena stated plainly.

About a hundred feet away a helicopter was coming straight for them.

"Ah, cool, a helicopter." Stef said in awe.

The chopper was right above them now. Kayla and Stef rolled down the window, looked up, and waved to one of the men dressed in black hanging out of the helicopter. Strangely enough he waved back. They pulled their heads back in. "KOOL!" they said at the same time.

About that time there was a thud on the top to the truck.

"What was that?" Kayla asked.

"I don't know." replied Stef. But Salena had the common sense to know that a thud on the top of a moving vehicle usually ain't good.

"Hold on!" she yelled as she drove the truck into a nearby field. The man on top was struggling to hold on. Then all of a sudden Salena slammed on the breaks. The man went flying over the hood.

"Stay here." Salena said as she left the truck to inspect the situation. He seemed to be dead. But she still approached the fallen man with caution. She kicked him in the side to make sure he really was dead.

Before she could blink, he lashed out at her with a knife that he had hidden under his stomach, slicing at her. Then all of her training and muscle memory from her previous life came back in a flash as she grabbed the knife and stabbed the man in the heart.

Realizing what she had done she dropped the weapon and looked at her shaking hands covered in blood. "Not again" she said shakily. Fear and flashback rushing over her.

Kayla and Stef got out of the truck and just stared at her, not wanting to go any further.

"Is he…?" Stef asked, fear in her voice.

"Y-yeah. Yeah he's d-dead Stef." Kayla said trying to comfort her while trying to figure out what was going on herself.

"Kayla." Kayla jumped at the mention of her name.

"K-Kayla get me a rag." Salena said still looking at her most dangerous and now deadly weapons, her hands.

Kayla ran to the toolbox in the back of Salena's truck and picked up the closed thing to a rag she could find. She ran over to where Salena was standing. She held out her hand with the rag in it and she snatched it out of her hand and hastily wiped the blood off.

"Are you two alright?"

"I just watched you kill a man. I think I'm a little less than alright." Stef commented. For what seemed like forever, everyone either stared at one of the other or the ground.

Scene Change 

On a hill in the distance, Teresa stood and had watched the whole thing with the werewolf beside her unsatisfied.

"Is that the best Vlad can do?" She turned to the wolf. "Kill Salena. Go." Then he bounded out towards the truck with a howl.

Scene Change 

The three of them stood by the truck. A howl broke the silence. Salena turned to see a large creature with glowing yellow eyes coming straight for them. She knew exactly what it was.

"Kayla, Stef, get in the truck!" she yelled as she turned and ran trying to lead the werewolf away from them.

They watched the thing run after her into a wood that was a couple hundred feet away.

She came to a sudden stop and rolled under him as he bounded over her. She got up to her feet and looked her opponent over. He stood 10 feet tall on his hind legs. Long arms and sharp claws on each furry finger. His snout was about a foot long and about half a foot wide; teeth beard and brown fur.

He swiped a clawed hand at her, but missed by a hair, literally. He had yanked out strands of her hair that was in his hand. Now she was pissed off. She didn't let anyone play with her hair and she was going to start especially not him.

Now that she had the adrenaline and a motive to keep her going to stay alive and to kill him if she can. That was a high goal since she didn't have the right weapon.

She was dodging his strikes the best she could. He went for her legs and head. He tried to come from above and below but still missed. She could keep away from him but she never could get an opportunity to get her own attack in. even is she could what she going to do? Pull _his_ hair out and see how far she could annoy him? Her years of training were paying off, but she was tiring quickly. For a few seconds they just stared at each other; she was running on her last bit of energy and was breathing hard. The next attack she dodged would be her last.

Now he was getting sick of missing, and in a desperate move he lunged at her from the air, but she rolled under him again and managed to get 20 feet away from him. She was out of it; the only energy she had left was so she could stand up. She thought "This is it."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a man with bleach blonde hair for a second, then he was gone. She felt something in her hand. It was a gun. The werewolf was unaware of this so he ran toward her this time he was going to try to jump on her sensing that she had no more strength left. 15 feet. 10 feet. 5. Then she cocked it and held it up. BAM! They collided. Then there was a louder boom as the gun went off.

For a few seconds nether of them moved. Then the werewolf rolled of her, dead. She had hit her target, the heart. As she started to get up she felt a sharp pain in her chest, but didn't pay any attention to it. Probably from the collision. She didn't know how right she was.

As she started to walk back to the truck, she popped out the barrel of the gun and looked at the continence. Silver bullets. She thought to herself "Of course they're silver bullets; it wouldn't be dead if they weren't." She was about twenty feet from the truck when she started to think about the blonde guy who was there, and how the gun had got into her hand. She opened the door, laid the gun down, and sat down in the driver's seat.

Kayla and Stef just stared at her then the gun that was lying on the dashboard. "Are you ok?" one of them asked, but she wasn't sure which.

"Yeah, I-I'll be fine. AAAHHH!" She screamed out in pain, grabbing her chest. She looked down with horror as she saw her blood and the wound. She had been bitten by a werewolf.

**Dun dun dun….. If you want to know what happens you can tell me by reviewing, if you have the time. (does puppy face) (it worked last time) Can anybody guess who the blonde guy is? I'll give you a hint, I don't own him. Though some people wish they did. **


	6. Consequences of Failer

**I am so sorry it took me so long to update! I had some stuff that I had to do.Ok, this chapter is kind of short but I should have the next chapter up with it. And I have reviews! YAY! The two of you get big brownie points. Especially crossbow. Thank you so much for pointing out some things I either didn't explain good enough or I just completely screwed up. That's want's going to help get better at writing. Yall have to remember that this is my first story though so there might be some errors. So just let me answer some reviews and we'll get on with the story.**

**Meowen- You've been a good friend through this story and I'm glad your enjoying it. And I will keep writing it. Sorry, the blonde guy ain't Jak. He won't be in this one, in a sequel maybe but not this one. It's someone else. Come on guys think! I don't own him and he's in a famous series of books that the richest woman in England wrote. Know who it is yet? **

**Crossbow- When I said "friend" in the first chapter I tried to put some sarcasm in it. Hence the "" on the sides. I was trying to make it where you could tell that they used to be friends but as Teresa got to know Salena she just hated her. So instead of just ending there friendship like normal high school girls do she wanted her to suffer, because she's just sick like that. If Teresa caught me writing that she would kill me, but in real life me and Teresa are best friends and she's one of the nicest people you'll meet. **

**It wasn't the pants and shirt I was trying to show one of the differences between them like one of light and one of darkness. **

**I wasn't really sure how long it takes someone to climb and pine tree, so I just put something. In real life I do climb a lot of trees but I've never timed myself I was just climbing either for the fun of it or just to get away from everything, so I have no idea how long. I can cut it down to 5 or 3 minutes if that sounds better. **

**Yeah, I do have a spelling problem I know I kept putting throughn instead of thrown, my spell checker (thank God for that thing) it would never give me the word I was looking for, so I just said screw it they'll know what I'm talking about. I had just woken up when I typed that chapter or chapters, I can't remember how many times I typed it like that, but I finally decided to look it I up and finally found what I was looking for. YAY!**

**Yeah I know the summary sucked. Believe it or not this whole story started out as a joke between Teresa and me. It wasn't until chapter 12 that I decided try to make it a fan fic and the only category I could think of was Van Helsing so I had to try and find a good motive with out giving myself a head injury. And this was the best thing I could come up with, without changing the plot of the story. **

**Wow too many questions. I need to shut up and head on with the fic! And remember R&R (whispers… read and review) and enjoy this chap. **

Consequences of Failure   
"What were you thinking!" Vlad had just got word of the failed mission. And he finally found the man responsible for it.   
"You only sent one man to retrieve her?" The weak link in his chain was his second in command who organized the attack. 

"Well, you said that it was just one girl-."

"One girl who's past job was to kill!" Vlad was growing impatient. This man was walking a thin line for questioning him.

"Well I thought-."

"I didn't recruit you to think! Remember what I told you would happen if you ever screwed up?" Vlad asked and his fangs came into view.

"Sir. Please! No! Sir! Sir! SI.. AAAHHHAA!" the commander screamed as his blood was drained from his body. When Vlad was satisfied, he dropped the commander to the floor; all life sucked from him. Vlad took a deep breath and wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth. He actually almost regretted what he had just done…. almost.

"Anybody else?"

All of the men either said nothing or shook their heads in fear of what would happen if they should oppose him.

"Good! I want everybody in this room after her!"

All of them ran out of the room and out of the base to 5 helicopters that were sitting outside.

"And for the last time; BRING HER BACK ALIVE!" Vlad reached into his pocket and pulled out his new favorite toy, his cell phone. Even vamps have cell phones. He was very fond of this contraption as he called it. When he was alive they weren't around. He punched in a few numbers and contacted Teresa.

Scene Change 

Teresa was still on the hill spying on the girls when her cell phone started to ring. Yes a witch with a cell phone. (Hey it's the twenty-first century, everybody has one)

"What was that? I thought you had a small army. Why did you send one man?"

"There was a weak link that is now taken care of. I have half my men advancing on Agent Carrington. It shouldn't be to long now."

"Really? I should have the perfect view."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a few 100 yards away from where she sits."

"What are you doing there?"

"I have my reasons."

**Well here's chapter…something. Hold on……..6! Chapter 6. Well on to the next chapter come on please at least review it if you have the time. The next chapter gives this story it's reason to be called PG-13 or T or what ever. In other words a lot of violence and a lot of killing. **


	7. Blood Shed

VERY IMPROTANT

**PLEASE READ**

Ok the last time I put up two chapters at the same time I noticed their was a little confusion, so if you're reading this and the last thing you remember about this fic is a battle with a werewolf, go back a chapter.

This chapter is pretty much what inspired me to write this. It came to me when I was driving to school and I started to watch the trees. And this scene just started playing in my head over and over. And the end result was this fic.

Now that that's said here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer- I own nothing but myself! STAY AWAY YOU CRAZY LAWYERS!

Blood Shed

Salena sat there, still crying and frightened of what she would become. The two girls beside her were shaken by the incident but were too sleepy to notice their cousin's tears.

She didn't want to tell the two sleeping girls next to her but she knew she had to. She couldn't run away, she was their legal guardian. She was the eldest family they had. The only one they had left.

She let a growl escape her lips as her increasing wolf-like hearing picked up a rumble in the distance. Five helicopters were heading their way. They looked the same as the one that attacked them earlier.

"Stef, Kayla, wake up!"

"I dun wanna." Stef replied sleepily.

"Why should we?" Kayla asked. Then there was an explosion near the truck. One of the helicopters had started launching missiles.

"Good reason?"

"Yeah." Kayla managed to squeak out.

Both doors to the truck swung open and all three of them ran out hauling butt towards the woods. Salena stopped and looked back and saw that out of each of the five choppers three men were descending down on ropes.

"Fifteen. I hope I'm not to rusty!" She thought. Salena turned back to her cousins, and yelled to them, "You two keep running! Don't look back!"

"What about you?" one of them protested.

"I said don't look back! Just keep running! Don't worry about me!" They ran into the woods, out of sight.

The men circled around her; cutting off any escape route. They had tranquilizer guns in their hands ready to shoot. They didn't want to use their guns in fear of what Vlad would do to them. With her secret past catching up with her and werewolf venom rushing in her veins; she wanted to fight, she wanted to kill.

She growled again. It was starting to become a habit. "Say good night." One of them commented as his finger pulled the trigger. But instead of hitting his target, she ducked down and the dart hit the man behind her in the heart; killing him instantly. The guy that was trigger-happy shot another one and she caught this one and through it back and it nailed him in-between the eyes. The fluid seeped into his brain and shut it down. "Good night." The evil in her was slowly starting to show.

The others finally realized that she wasn't going down with out a fight. They had already found out that their guns weren't going to work so it would have to be done manually. One from the side took out his knife and thought, "Maybe Vlad won't notice." Another from the other side followed his lead. The two lashed out at her only to be met with each other's knives. She had gone down and sweep kicked the one on the right causing him to lunge forward and stab the one on the left in the stomach. The one on the left dropped his and it fell into the back of the other's neck.

Two more tried to double-team her. Both coming from the front. She kicked the one on the right in the chest using him as a boost to kick the other in the head, breaking his neck. Then she came back around and punched her booster in his chest causing one of his ribs to pierce his heart.

Left and right Vlad's men fell dead. Within less then three minutes twelve lifeless bodies lay on the ground. She looked around at her massacre, and suddenly realized with fear that she had killed them in cold blood. Sure they were the enemy and they tried to kill her, but they didn't deserve this. Even in her agent years she would keep them alive to face trial by jury. Now she knew why they called it the curse of the werewolf.

She noticed that there were only twelve dead men. Where were the other three? There were fifteen weren't there? Maybe she counted wrong, after all it was dark. Even with her new other half trying to take control, she still hadn't noticed Teresa and Vlad standing on the hill watching.

"Those idiots didn't even have a chance." Teresa mocked. Vlad just scoffed at this.

Salena walked towards the woods to look for her cousins. She didn't have to look very far.

"Looking for these two?" Two of the missing guards had caught up to Kayla and Stef and had guns; real guns; to their backs. Their faces were stained with tears. Salena was about to make a move for them until she felt cold metal against the back of her head. "Don't move/" said the owner of the gun. It was the last guard. Sure he was bluffing, he wouldn't pull the trigger, he had his orders; but she didn't know that. She couldn't turn around to grab the gun away because the two men would kill her cousins. And she couldn't make a move for them because the other man would either shoot her or one of them. She couldn't, she wouldn't take a chance on losing one of them. They had actually captured Agent Carrington.

Well there it is. The long awaited update. Again I'm sorry it took me so long. Well please review. Come on, please!


End file.
